User talk:Jackass2009
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Jack Swift page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew No. "No....Just no." Made me laugh.. Hey Strange Occurences pt. 2 is up and I would love to have you read it and give your opinions on it, please be specific in what you did or didn't like because all reviews help the structure of the next parts of the series. Currently I have the ideas for the next 3 parts set up and will have a new one every friday and wednesday.ZERO 00:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your review My book's first chapter should be up on monday and a new chapter will be up every monday and thursday. More Strange Occurences on every wednesday and Friday. ONYX The first chapter of my book is up. You can find it under my Blogs. Please send a review.ZERO 23:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ONYX pt. 2 Is up and running. I would love to hear your review. Chapter 3 will be up on MOnday morning and will be a pretty long chapter.ZERO 13:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, I had recently made some changes on the Sean Cobbler page you had edited before. I am to just to inform you that i had moved almost to all of the info from the Description section into the Trivia section. Few wording is changed, although to make the facts more sense-making (like instead of something saying "he", I had it changed to "Sean"). Thanks, -.ix Jodo xi.- 06:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Horse Jousting Why delete my horse jousting page? It is an activity that more and more people are beginning to enjoy in HCFR. -jci2297 Zombie Marston Hello. You know, I wish I could, but unforunately, I am not an admin. I agree with you, anonymous users seem to edit that page often with a lot of questionable content, but the odd time something good shines through. I suggest you wait a bit. It seems to be just confused (or daft) editors writing without thinking, not vandalism. If it gets worse, or becomes vandalism, you'd probably have better luck contacting an admin. However, if you really think it should be locked now, I suggest you ask JackFrost23 or Annonnimus. Hope this helps. -XHobbes 01:19, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Vlad Blocked the guy, deleted the page. Thanks for letting me know. --Anon talk 00:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Returning to Beecher's Hope Too Soon in Undead Nightmare I saw that you called bullshit on the cutscene that plays when you try to re-enter your house at Beecher's Hope before finishing the game. I managed to come across this video that shows the cutscene I'm referring to at approximately the 8:00 mark. In the future, please try discussing things before out-and-out removing them. Cheers! - JackFrost23 23:10, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandal Already blocked :) Also, another IP just vandalized your user page, and he's blocked as well :) --Anon talk 19:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : Unfortunately, userpages on wikia are just like regular articles, so they can be edited by anybody. : Also, I think the IP might be using a proxy, so if your page is vandalized again, I'll protect it so unregistered users can't edit it. --Anon talk 20:05, January 30, 2011 (UTC) You are good at finding them vandals, the guy's blocked now :) As for putting the block template on a vandals talk page, well, there's noting in the rules that forbids it, but it's generally better to put it there after a block is issued. But in some instances, it may convince the vandal that he is infact blocked, so if there's no admins around, then I guess this tactic can be given a try :) --Anon talk 00:17, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article process We've recently added a process that allows users to nominate and vote for the featured articles on the wiki. Nominating and voting are open to users with at least 50 main space edits, which means that you qualify. If you're interested in participating, please start by checking out the policy page, which gives an overview of the process and links to the voting page. 2ks4 (talk) 03:36, October 4, 2011 (UTC)